Rivera and Applejack Relationship
Rivera & Applejack's Relationship is those of both on and off, as Rivera would often consider Applejack as a small Bail Out, due too his greediness in which Rivera would most of the time end up in dept. ''Moments in the Seven Seals 'Seasons 1-4' Dispite these intrustions, Applejack no longer seems too care that she is being used, just for work for it is shown In New Godzilla Team SS, that she seems too really enjoy Rivera's company alot, despite him sometimes accidently causing destruction too the farm. Applejack is very stricken on Rivera's safety, and would sometimes, refuse for him too return too either, Ponyville, or Cloudsdale, depending on which home Rivera is residing in. In Hypno Rivera, Applejack once hypnotized Rivera, in an attempt too get him too stay with her, but the plan back fired, when Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle interfered destroying the weapon known as the hypno Gun, despite the Incident, Rivera never once found out that It was Applejack who was controlling him at the time of the Incident. Applejack would often never show aggressive, and violent tantrums, against Rivera. The only time Applejack lost her temper against Rivera, was the day he tricked her into thinking he was being controlled by a cursed artifact. Rivera had the laugh but Applejack was instead seeing red, and chased him all around the barn, until he was able too take off and retreat back too Cloudsdale avoiding a pounding from her powerful Bucking. Rivera and Applejack also are known too be fund of the same things, Rivera enjoys the water, more than ever, and Applejack enjoys the beach getting a tan on her orange coat. Rivera once was stomping down the beachs of Dragon Coast until Applejack spotted him. Rivera looked down and was quite amazed too see the mare lying down in a very sexy manner, like those of an actual human girl. Rivera, eyes widened as Applejack floated on her raft, and held up a full bottle of Sun Tan Lotion, where she immediately asked if he would be so kind enough too rub some on her back. Rivera just stood there stuck in a daze until he finally snaps out of his senss and would say his famous quote "What the hell makes me so Attractive?" After which Rivera would faint by falling face first into the water, where Applejack would giggle in a flirty way, and say "That Cow Monster so Digs Me." 'Season 5' Applejack barely interacted with Rivera in Season 5, as she mostly showed to have made several cameo appearances instead. In Season 5 it is shown that Applejack's relationship to Rivera may have been declining, as the two barely noticed or interacted with one another, as in Episode Snore Board, She was shown to have been the only Mare not to be too much concerned about Rivera's lack of sleep. It was eventually discovered in episode Ryu Time, that Applejack had moved on to another Stallion name Ryu Time, whom she had shared a close friendship with since she had been a filly. 'Season 6' Season 6 marked the end of Rivera and Applejack's relationship, as the two were shown to have been distant from each other for the past 5 years. It is also shown that Applejack in Episode Red Harvo, had never even allowed Rivera to work for her anymore, in which would eventually cause his dept to skyrocket so bad to the point that he had to get money from Sunset Shimmer. However in episode Cowgirl Groom It was stated that Applejack still had small romantic interest in Rivera, as she was shown to still aide him when ever he needed it, if Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, or Sunset Shimmer would not be around. It was eventually discovered in Season 6's final Romantic Nation, that Applejack showed her old romantic side towards Rivera, where it was discovered that her feelings for him have not greatly diminished, but she was later caught by Red Harvo resulting into the end of her relationship with him. Rivera eventually convinced Applejack to put her feelings for him aside, and to move on to Red Harvo, which she did and shared one last kiss with him, before breaking away and pursuing her relationship with Red Harvo. As of the end of Season 6, Rivera is never again shown interacting nor communicating with Applejack. Romantic Moment Episodes *'Work Hour' *'Crush Rivera' *'Gojira Holiday' *'Kauji Dual' *'Carolson Kauji's' *'Hypo Rivera' *'A Scent of A.J' *'Moron's Way' *'The Kauji's That Were Not' *'Snore Board' *'Red Harvo' *'Romantic Nation' Trivia Category:Relations